


镜像

by Fiona14138



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona14138/pseuds/Fiona14138
Summary: 可以看作战火纷飞的另一个镜像版本，康纳是A，但是故事的结局是不可改变的





	镜像

康纳是个优秀的Alpha，尽管因为他极其自律，从未显示过他信息素的气味，但连刺客服都掩盖不住的完美肉体和他令人不由自主信任的高贵灵魂和品质，私下无数Omega和Beta，也许不止，据小道消息称不少Alpha也蠢蠢欲动，都幻想着自己有朝一日成为这位北美刺客导师的伴侣，或是八卦的谈论康纳到底会选择什么的人作为伴侣。

除此之外，针对康纳信息素的赌局也颇受人欢迎。说实话，要是这些人知道康纳早已和他父亲搞在一起，并且还是下面那个，刺客追杀圣殿骑士的热情就会更加高涨，保守估计不会低于十倍的工作热情。

—我不要剧情了，一jio油门—

当初在族母的屋子里摸到那一个神奇的球体后，康纳心头狂跳不已，仍未能行成为一只鹰的翱翔中回过神，那位神灵的声音似乎还回荡在耳边，这一切给他的震撼过于巨大，以至于他忽略了自己身体上隐隐约约的变化。等到他发现不对劲的时候，已经太晚了。

按理说Alpha除去分化时强制发情，在后面的日子里并没有发情期，然而康纳作为Alpha，却总是在每月的固定几天里格外渴求做爱，原本控制得当的信息素也会失去掌控，而且小腹处还会偶尔有很奇怪的抽痛，而且最令康纳头疼的是这几天里他完全无法处理自己的阴暗情绪，简直就像是得了人格分裂，另一个黑暗面的康纳会在这几天接管他的身体。康纳为了掩藏自己的异样，确保自己不会伤害到别人，会在这几天找各种理由离开据点，在实在压不住内心的渴望时候，康纳也不介意和自己玩一把。

在一次和圣殿骑士的交锋中，康纳不幸被计划之外的海尔森俘虏了，然而更加不幸的是，康纳的日子快到了，而且自从被俘虏以来也受到了拷打，失血，脱水，饥饿和骨折造成的虚弱也在削减他的意志，使得那些可怕的日子到来的可能性更大。

也就是说，自己要在海尔森眼皮子底下变成一个只想着做的下半身动物了，康纳相当烦躁的想着，他不会放过这么绝佳的嘲笑我的机会，说不定他还会宣扬出去，好败坏刺客的名声。好吧，与其担心这些，不如担心父亲会怎么折磨自己，圣殿骑士是不可能对一个刺客留情的，尤其是作为有着极大用处的刺客导师，他们只会尽力榨取价值，然后扔掉。

正当康纳胡思乱想的当，牢房的铁门打开了，哦天，海尔森。海尔森一进牢房，随即极为浓烈的信息素的味道充满了小小的房间，那是红茶气味。由于在审讯犯人时Alpha会下意识释放高浓度信息素压制敌人，以期获得更好的效果，原本应该温暖醇厚的红茶气味，在高浓度底下透出苦涩的感觉，隐藏在茶味下的威士忌的烈性酒味也嚣张的让人头晕目眩。

康纳身为成年Alpha，遇到几近挑衅的Alpha信息素，无可避免的也开始散发自己的信息素，开始回应对方的敌意。浓度高到令人窒息的两种信息素在空气中弥漫，仿佛肉眼可见地产生爆炸。无形厮杀中，康纳模模糊糊感觉有热度从下面升起，最担心的事还是发生了。

海尔森感受着康纳的信息素的气味，那是很奇特的味道，他敢说自己从没有遇到过和这种味道有一点相似的，也让人难以形容。只是在闻到的瞬间，海尔森脑海里就浮现出一柄尚未淬火的剑，烧的通红。康纳给海尔森的感觉也有些变化了，就连海尔森都不得不承认受到吸引的清澈棕色眼睛，蒙上了一层阴郁。海尔森奇怪于康纳的变化，停在原地没有向前，两人僵持不下，反是康纳不耐烦地打破了凝固的气氛，

“怎么，父亲，你傻站着干什么。你不是来审问我的么，你不会是在恐惧吧。”

很好，海尔森原本的犹豫全部消失了，如果康纳试图激怒他，那么毫无疑问康纳成功了。海尔森隐藏在骨髓深处的傲慢不允许他被别人说胆小，被敌对的刺客嘲讽就更不行了，即使这是他儿子。海尔森跨步上前，一把抓住康纳额前碎发，强迫康纳抬头看着他，

“听着康纳，我希望你能说点有用的，虽然我也不指望你能立马就配合，我会先给你点审讯尝尝，然后说不说你自己衡量。”

还没等康纳反应过来，海尔森的手就从康纳因鞭打而破破烂烂的刺客服下摆伸了进去，摸了一把结实的腹肌，海尔森满意地撕开康纳的衣服，把毫无抵抗力的康纳压在身下。让海尔森感到有点吃惊的是康纳的神情，他得承认这和想象的不一样，据海尔森所知康纳可以说是纯情，不过也许这是他的外表，正如康纳现在看上去并不惊慌，反而眼带挑衅的注视着海尔森。

海尔森皱眉，这种状态不太适合审讯啊，他凑上去咬住康纳干裂的嘴唇，康纳也毫不示弱的回咬，就像是两只嗜血的野兽在互相攻击。在溢满血腥味的唇间，海尔森探出舌头去舔康纳整齐的齿列，妄图撬开那道细缝，康纳一下子就慌乱起来，被海尔森轻而易举攻破了防线。海尔森内心暗笑，看来康纳依旧是青涩的不行，没有人教过他接吻，想到这点，海尔森的心情莫名舒畅起来。

海尔森舔舐康纳柔软敏感的上颚，引起康纳细小的呜咽和颤抖，直到康纳快窒息了，海尔森才宽宏大量的饶恕了康纳。康纳在缺氧的晕眩中感受到海尔森的手指一路往下，略显细腻的手指摸到了自己最脆弱的地方，康纳惊喘了一口气，条件反射屈起腿和手臂，狠狠超海尔森袭去。海尔森轻松架住康纳手肘，同时一只手捏住袭来的腿，恰好提着康纳的脚踝拉开了康纳的腿。海尔森不给康纳再次反抗的机会，直接把两根手指粗暴地塞进了康纳后面，草草扩张了几下，海尔森缺乏怜惜之情的直接挤进了康纳身体里面。他妈的！两人同时发出一声喊叫，不同之处在于海尔森是爽的，康纳是痛的。

Alpha的身体构造本就不适合承欢，更不要说是男性Alpha了，康纳甬道超出任何一个发情的Omega，那些Omega的后面会为任何人打开，而康纳本不适合做爱的地方反而成为了独特吸引海尔森的优势。超乎寻常的紧致火热，由于缺少自动分泌的大量液体使得两个人贴合愈发相近。

康纳嘴唇都发白着，从未体验过的撕裂性痛苦让他连喊都喊不出，他下面流血了。海尔森倒是完全不介意，他本来就不指望康纳能适应，更何况这是“审讯”，哪有不流血的审讯的呢。海尔森停着感受老二被可以说是高热的柔软肉壁完全包裹的无上享受，刺客虚虚握住他前襟的手使不上力，哦上天，这个令所有Omega流口水的Alpha此刻正无力地躺在自己身下，被另一个Alpha，也就是自己填满。这个想法光是想着，就足以让海尔森内心涌现疯狂的快感。

康纳哽着喉咙喘息，努力适应痛苦，在能勉强开口说话后，康纳不会放过任何一个向海尔森挑战的机会，即使这会让他凄惨十倍，但这有什么关系，他现在已经糟糕的一无所有了。

“哈…父，父亲，你怎么不动了，是太老了所以不行了吗？”

海尔森没有被激怒的样子，慢条斯理松了松依旧整齐的领口，说出的话却令康纳忍不住打了个寒战，

“你会后悔的，儿子，你不应该试探我的耐心。”

说着海尔森扣住康纳一边的膝盖内侧，使劲压向康纳小腹的同时，下身略微向外挪了一下，随即就是凶狠地贯穿。康纳的后穴开始流出更多的鲜血，他抓着海尔森背后的披风，直到出现一大团褶皱。康纳在这场强奸中没有获得任何快感，只有无尽的痛苦，而自己正在被一个穿着整齐，似乎下一秒就能优雅赴宴的男人强奸，这个男人是自己的父亲，是一个Alpha，康纳弄不清楚这一切到底是哪个给他带来了最深的绝望。

海尔森的给予的酷刑仍在继续，然而康纳惊恐地发现，在特殊日子里对做爱的渴望在此时竟然又重新蔓延开来，他开始对如此粗暴的性事产生快感。康纳喉咙压抑不住的呻吟漏出嘴唇，海尔森勾起嘲弄的笑容俯下身去亲吻康纳，

“哼，你喜欢这个？你真的不应该是个Alpha，你瞧瞧你这里。”

海尔森扯下康纳的手，引导康纳去摸两个人结合的地方，先前的血已经不再流了，只摸到满手滑腻的液体。

“不…”

康纳别过头，想抽回手，似乎这样就可以否认自己的身体。空气里原本剑拔弩张的信息素的味道开始奇异地融合，海尔森醇厚的红茶味像一张诡谲的大网，将锋利的刀剑慢慢笼罩起来，康纳尖锐的气味绝望地想要挣脱，却无处可走。海尔森闻着康纳的味道变化，满意地点头，他将混身无力的康纳抱起来，自己坐在地上，将康纳使劲往下一按。借助重力，海尔森一捅到底，康纳发出嘶哑的一声，再也没什么动作了，他真的快不行了。

康纳觉得意识有些模糊，大概快要晕过去了，身上的伤痛已经达到了临界点。可惜他忘了他已经被改造了的身体，海尔森感觉到他似乎顶在了康纳内壁侧面的一道缝上。嗯？生殖腔？不可能啊，康纳确实是个Alpha。康纳一怔，特殊的感觉从身体内部席卷而上，本能的，康纳微弱挣扎起来。

海尔森按住康纳可以无视的挣扎，试探性地顶了一下细缝，感受到细缝打开的趋势和康纳放在自己肩上的手指骤然收紧，海尔森还是感到惊讶：

“你居然有子宫？真是让人难以置信，那我就更不能浪费了。”

说罢海尔森难得温柔地摸上康纳的脸颊，在康纳脸上印下几个吻，下身却粗暴地直接撞开生殖腔，长驱直入。康纳感觉自己从内到外都为海尔森展开了，就算自己是Alpha，还是像一个属于海尔森的Omega似的，散发起海尔森的味道来。但是此刻更重要的是，康纳再一次感受到剧痛，打开生殖腔对于Omega都是疼痛难忍的，而根本不应该有这个器官的Alpha来说简直恐怖。

“疼…”

康纳已经不顾得坚强的意志，双手无力地搭上小腹，徒劳地想要缓解疼痛，生理性泪水顺着脸庞流下。但是敏感的生殖腔被疯狂顶弄，又让康纳的欲望再次高涨，变态的快感让人无法招架。海尔森此时Alpha的天性完全占了上风，他错认康纳是自己的Omega，一面想要保护、安慰疼到流泪的康纳，一面又是无节制地把挺立的阴茎一次又一次捅进康纳的生殖腔里。

康纳产生了一种活生生会被操死的错觉，修长的双腿不自觉缠上了海尔森的腰，越加方便海尔森进出，康纳的意识被一波波海潮般的痛苦和快感打成了碎片，直到被海浪推向高潮。海尔森趁着康纳高潮时瞬间的失神，死命往里面一挤，卡在生殖腔口成结，开始射精。

可怜的康纳在这天里第无数次的被疼痛光临，这回完全没有爽的感觉，所有感官也都失效了，只剩下无穷无尽的痛觉。海尔森下意识掰过康纳，嘴唇流连在本应该有腺体的后颈处，康纳是Alpha，当然不会有腺体。海尔森寻找无果，缺乏耐心的直接一口咬在康纳脖子上，血顺着康纳的脖子流到锁骨处，又被海尔森舔掉。海尔森的一只手滑到康纳小腹上，放在康纳搭着的双手上，同时感受着他的小腹因为精液的填充而渐渐鼓起来。海尔森从未有过如此满足，生理心理都是。康纳则觉得小腹涨得要爆炸，他从未如此痛恨过Alpha过于漫长的射精和结消退的时间。

海尔森的结终于消退后，他抽身而出，康纳精神一松懈，陷入了渴望已久的昏迷。海尔森注视着倒地的康纳，康纳双腿之间只流出了一点精液，大部分都被他怪异的子宫吸收了。海尔森不知道康纳会不会怀孕，或者更现实，康纳会不会因感染而死，他猛然想起自己是来审讯的，现在人却晕过去了。整理好衣服，海尔森收回信息素，转身离开，自己得去请个医生，康纳是宝贵的俘虏，没有得到自己想要的东西前，他不能死。

续  
不，这次过后康纳没有怀孕，这让海尔森确定即使康纳不知为何拥有Omega的生殖腔，但他是个Alpha，还是不会怀孕。在双方都经历惨痛代价后，圣殿骑士和刺客达成协议，进入和平休战期。身为刺客导师的康纳和大团长的海尔森接触日益增多，两人之间紧张的气氛也缓和下来，由于各种复杂的原因，他们变成了隐秘的恋人。

无数次做爱里，海尔森都是直接插进康纳的生殖腔，康纳在事前事后都会抗议，但每次做的时候那份特殊的痛感带来的快感，诱惑着康纳无法拒绝。每一次事后康纳都没有怀孕的迹象，长久之后康纳厌烦了身体检查，海尔森放心的同时也就同意了不用在去看医生。

一次两人因为各自的工作将要分离将近两个月，临走前两天晚上，海尔森压着康纳狠狠地做了一回，海尔森走后，康纳开始觉得有些不对劲了。

康纳感觉最近自己的身体有些糟糕，无缘由的嗜睡，口味变化，剧烈运动后的腹痛，不过庆幸的是他似乎回归了正常Alpha的道路，每个月不会再产生以前的状况。然而等到一次战斗过后，小腹强烈的疼痛让他几乎跪在地上，而且是当着海尔森的面。康纳反抗无效，海尔森强制他接受身体检查，结果谁都没有想到，一个巨大惊吓即将降临。

海尔森看向医生，

“怎么样，他有什么病么？。”

医生放下手中的器具，极力掩藏脸上揶揄的表情，搓搓手道：

“肯威先生，我想，我们最好出去说。”

康纳茫然地看着海尔森和医生走出了房间，难道我得了绝症？

“哦肯威先生，因为您的Omega看起来还十分年轻，这个消息也许会让他欣喜若狂，所以我想还是由您告诉他比较好…”

“等等，康纳他不是…”

“啊？那位小先生不是您的Omega，好吧请原谅我的失礼，但他怀孕了，已经三个月左右了。他绝对不能再出现这样的状况了，这对于大人和孩子都很危险。”

“不，不，我不是。”

海尔森一向引以为傲的理智和口舌在医生说出的最后一句话时，被击的粉碎。他完全不知道该反驳那句话，第一，康纳不是Omega，而是个Alpha。第二自己是他的伴侣！第三，为什么康纳会怀孕！

海尔森仍然头晕目眩：

“不，医生，你一定搞错了。康纳他不可能，呃，怀，呃我指那个。”

医生摇头：

“不可能，我已经从事这个职业这么多年了，虽然我不敢笃定说自己是名医，但是这点事我还是搞得清楚的。”

海尔森送走了医生，回到房间，康纳看着海尔森从未有过的茫然神情，不由确定自己得了不治之症，还未想好说什么，海尔森梦游般开口：

“康纳，你怀孕了。”

康纳：？？？！！！

现实线  
戴斯蒙：What？！Wait！！！  
密涅瓦：朱诺，你见到康纳时候搞了什么鬼…  
朱诺：（冷笑）我只是做了你曾经做过的破事，别以为我不知道你当时见到埃吉奥做了什么，我记得他和阿泰尔都是Alpha吧。  
密涅瓦：我不是我没有！孩子是阿泰尔生的！  
朱诺：…呵，女人。这么说来，阿泰尔和埃吉奥倒是真·正·的母系先祖和父系先祖了。  
戴斯蒙：What？？？！！！Wait！！！！放我出去，我不要同步这段记忆。我要失去同步！  
肖恩，瑞贝卡，威廉：…  
肖恩，瑞贝卡：噫…  
威廉：别看我，我不是我没有。


End file.
